


Wieczór kawalerski

by cahir8



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Comedy, F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cahir8/pseuds/cahir8
Summary: W końcu doszło do nieuniknionego: Fenris oświadczył się Hawke! Wielu przyjaciół już od dawna na to czekała, ba wręcz tego wyczekiwała kiedy ta para w końcu się zdecyduje. Data już ustalona, świątynia opłacona, dom przystrojony... Jednak dzień przed uroczystością, męska część przyjaciół i znajomych postanowiła wyciągnąć ponuraka na zabawę, której raczej nie powinna oglądać Hawke.Charakter humorystyczny i niekoniecznie lore friendly.





	Wieczór kawalerski

Pierwotnie planowałem by pokazać to światu od razu w całości, ale... Project się tak rozrósł, że okazało się konieczne podzielenie go na rozdziały, no i nie mam pojęcia kiedy by ujrzał światło dzienne. No to nie przedłużając, zapraszam na opowiadanie nie do końca na serio z Dragon age. Dystans zalecany. Edit. Zapomniałem tutaj opublikować tę pracę, więc naprawiam swój błąd. 

 

\- No dobrze, a teraz mi wszystko opowiecie jak to naprawdę było. - Komendant spojrzał na wszystkich zebranych w pokoju. Ich zeznania miały przeważyć czy dostaną karniaka i cofniętą przepustkę, czy też przymknie na to oko i ukarze ich już po uroczystości. Zebrani popatrzyli po sobie, nie wiedząc za bardzo który ma z nich zacząć pierwszy. Mężczyzna zmierzył wzrokiem każdego po kolei po czym walnął pięścią o blat biurka i wskazał na pierwszego z lewej.

\- Carver! Ty pierwszy mów. Po kolei, od samego początku, i niczego kurwa nie waż mi się pominąć! 

Młody Hawke popatrzył po towarzyszach, szukając wsparcia ale wszyscy niespodziewanie przyglądali się czemuś niesłychanie interesującemu na swoich butach. Standard w takich sytuacjach.

\- No więc, zaczęło się od tego, że Varric przygotował specjalny wieczór dla elfa. No myśmy mieli mu w tym pomóc...

... 

\- Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego dałem się na to namówić. - Mamrotał Fenris, gdy grupa wyciągnęła go z posiadłości. Ostatnie dni w tym miejscu, jeszcze na swoim. Od jutra to już będzie wspólne z Marian. Ciągle jeszcze do niego nie docierało, że to już postanowione. W końcu on i Hawke będą razem oficjalnie, związani przysięgami i sakramentami, tak ważnymi dla zwykłych ludzi. A jego i Hawke w szczególności nie sposób zaliczyć do zwykłych ludzi.

\- Nie marudź Ponuraku - Szturchnął go Varric. - Zobaczysz, że ta noc będzie warta dobrych wspomnień. 

Oprócz krasnoluda, w ich grupie był też Donnic, Sebastian, Carver i Anders. Żadnych kobiet tylko męskie towarzystwo. Jak to ujął Varric, że pewne rzeczy powinny pozostać niewiadome przed przyszłą małżonką.

\- Powiedzcie mi, czym ten wieczór ma się różnić od innych jakie spędziliśmy pod Wisielcem? Zagramy w Kapryśny los? Upijemy się do nieprzytomności? 

\- To też Fenris, ale później. Kawalerski ma się tylko raz w życiu, musi być szczególny. 

Fenris lubił Donnica, można było z nim pogadać w miarę rozsądnie, był stałym bywalcem ich męskich wieczorów karcianych, no i był mężem Aveliny. Z całego towarzystwa, tylko on właściwie był żonaty, więc miał na podorędziu przydatne rady, co do małżeństwa.

\- Dalej nie mogę uwierzyć, że zebrałeś się na odwagę. Myślałem że prędzej moja siostra zostanie starą panną, niż ty się zdecydujesz. - Dodał Carver, który specjalnie na tę okazję wybłagał u komendanta przepustkę. Ponoć ten mężczyzna nieszczególnie lubił dawać długie urlopy, a charakter Juniora też nie należał do łatwych. Z tego co słyszał elf, to chłopak pojawił się tylko dlatego że Straż wysłała delegację do miasta i jeden Strażnik odstąpił litościwie Carverowi swoje miejsce.

\- Nie przesadzaj Junior, przecież są jeszcze w kwiecie wieku. - Dodał Varric, szturchając łokciem elfa. - Na pewno czekał na właściwy czas, co nie Wesołku?

Fenris nie odpowiedział od razu, tylko trochę się zarumienił. Prawda, jego związek z Hawke był dosyć... specyficzny i nie sądził by miało kiedykolwiek dojść do czegoś poważniejszego. Teraz jak o tym myślał, to dochodził do wniosku że fakt że im się udało być razem jest już wystarczającym sukcesem. A oni teraz idą o krok dalej, to więcej niż kiedykolwiek marzył. Czy podoła? Czy może znowu wszystko się schrzani? Jednak nie chciał o tym teraz mówić, zatem zmienił temat.

\- Daleko jeszcze? Mam wrażenie że przeszliśmy już pół miasta.

\- To już zaraz za rogiem. Wejdziemy do tego pustego mieszkania...

...

\- Jak mam się domyślać, pierwsze wyzwanie nie polegało na prostym konkursie picia? -Bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał komendant, bawiąc się sztyletem na blacie stołu i podpierając podbródek na ręce. Ta swobodna postawa nie zmyliła ani na moment podkomendnych. W każdej chwili mógł rzucić tym nożem w któregoś z nich. Co prawda nigdy nie robił tego bez powodów, ale... Tych mogli mu dostarczyć, jeśli nie będą uważać.

\- Zatem Carver, przyszły pan młody miał otrzymać wyzwania z zakresu pożycia małżeńskiego?- Głos komendanta nie wyrażał żadnych emocji, co było jeszcze gorsze od tego gdy był wściekły.- I który z was wymyślił to pierwsze? Tylko nie zwalaj wszystkiego na krasnoluda, bo to nawet nie jest śmieszne.

Carver podrapał się po głowie, by ukryć zdenerwowanie i by zyskać nieco na czasie.

\- No... Można powiedzieć że był efektem burzy mózgów... - A burza, była bardzo właściwym określeniem na sytuację w jakiej się znaleźli.

...

\- Przyszły mąż musi sprostać wielu wyzwaniom w życiu małżeńskim. - Oznajmił Varric uroczystym tonem. Fenris przysiągłby że czuje od niego jakiś nieprzyjemny zapach. - Musi umieć naprawić zawias w drzwiach, przekopać ogródek, odkurzyć dom i... - Krasnolud wyciągnął to, co dotychczas ukrywał za plecami. - Zmienić pieluchę swojemu potomkowi! 

Elf patrzył z szeroko otwartymi oczami, na wiercącego się bryłkowca trzymanego przez krasnoluda. Zwierzak, oprócz tego że cały czas usiłował się wyrwać, to na głowie miał czepek, jaki noszą bobasy bogatych rodzin, to jeszcze w tylnej części był przewiązany chustą. Która nawiasem mówiąc nie pachniała różami. 

\- Co proszę? 

\- Musisz zmienić synkowi pieluszkę, kiedy matka jest poza domem. - Powiedział Donnik ze śmiechem. - To ważne zadanie oraz dowód zaufania jakim cię obdarza Hawke. 

Fenris patrzył z niedowierzaniem na pulchne i różowe coś, co z wyglądu przypominało połączenie świni i królika. I to jeszcze z pieluchą.

\- Skąd wyście go wytrzasnęli?

\- No, początkowo myśleliśmy o jednym z kotów Andersa. - Powiedział Sebastian drapiąc się po głowie. - Ale mag nie chciał się zgodzić, a w dodatku sam kot był wyraźnie przeciw.

Teraz dopiero Fenris zauważył ślady zadrapań i małych ranek na rękach i twarzy łucznika. Jak widać, ulubieniec abonacji bardzo dobitnie wyraził swoją dezaprobatę, co do wykorzystania jego zwierzęcej osoby. Ale patrząc na kręcącego się bryłkowca, ten też był niezadowolony ze sposobu w jaki go traktowano. Nie żeby elf mu się szczególnie dziwił, gdyby się znalazł na jego miejscu to też by protestował. I to robił.

\- Nie zamierzam się wygłupiać z czymś takim!- zaproponował elf.- Pierwsze słyszę o takiej szczeniackiej grze!

\- Bo też to ja ją wymyśliłem. - Pochwalił się Varric.

\- No, nie bądź sztywniak, dasz radę. -dodał Donnic - Potraktuj to jak trening. Jeśli teraz poradzisz sobie ze zwierzakiem, to nie będziesz miał później problemu z prawdziwym dzieckiem, choćby to było qunarii.

Sebastian kopnął dyskretnie Donnica w kostkę. Epizod fascynacji Hawke Arishokiem stanowił temat tabu i lepiej było o nim nie przypominać elfowi.

\- Śmiało, dzieci to błogosławieństwo stwórcy, a zajmowanie się nimi to szlachetne powołanie. -Dodał szybko brat zakonny, jednak Fenris nie wyglądał na przekonanego. Carver poklepał go po ramieniu.

\- Mój przyszły siostrzeniec nie może być groźniejszy od przeciętnego przemytnika, którymi zajmujesz się co wtorek. No dalej, pokaż nam elfią zręczność.

Fenris w ogóle nie myślał o dzieciach, w każdym razie nie tak od razu. Był przekonany, że będą ze sobą tylko we dwoje, po kres ich życia, ale jakoś wizja posiadania dzieci do niego nie przemawiała. Najwyraźniej będzie musiał o tym pogadać z Hawke, jakie ona ma zdanie na ten temat. Jednak sądząc po wyrazach twarzy zebranych, to oni będą go męczyć i przekonywać aż się zgodzi. No a nie chciał wychodzić z imprezy na samym początku.

\- No dobrze, daj mi to dziwactwo.

...

\- Przebieranie bryłkowca w ciuszki berbecia? Przekonanie chodzącej broni lyrium do zabawy w niańkę? A ja się martwię komu powierzyć nasze psy bojowe. Po po mam ściągać drogich specjalistów z Kamiennego Brzegu, kiedy mam na miejscu takich mówców zwierząt. No, pytam się was, który chce następny miesiąc zajmować się nieprzypisanymi Mabarii? -Głos komendanta wprost ociekał lodowatą uprzejmością, na która nikt nie dał się nabrać. Mabarii do momentu przypisania są posłuszne tylko swoim treserom. Gdyby ktokolwiek próbował się do nich zbliżyć, bez osoby którą znają od dziecka, na pewno nie skończyło by się to dla niego dobrze. Zresztą komendant o tym wiedział, tym bardziej że sam miał własnego ogara którego nie raz i nie dwa zabierał na wyprawy. Ale groźba była jak najbardziej realna i nikt nie chciał się wychylać.

\- Carver, jak przodków kocham, nie przerywaj. Nie wyjdziecie stąd dopóki mi wszystkiego nie powiecie.

Carver w tym momencie miał ogromną ochotę kichnąć, ale dramatyzm sytuacji mu na to nie za bardzo pozwalał. Miał wielką ochotę znaleźć się z dziesięć metrów pod ziemią, w jakimś zapomnianym przez bogów i ludzi miejscu, gdzie przełożony go nie znajdzie. Ale samą siłą woli nie mógł się teleportować, więc musiał kontynuować.

\- No... Nastąpiły pewne komplikacje.

... 

W sumie przebieranie zwierzaka w czyste pieluchy szło dobrze, do momentu gdy po umyciu zadka, Anders podsunął pomysł by jeszcze użyć pudru. Najwyraźniej zastępczemu dziecku to się nie spodobało, bo gdy Fenris go trzymał jedną ręką, drugą pudrując, to bryłkowiec uderzył łapą w pojemnik. Dość mocno i celnie, bo większość pudru trafiła w twarz elfa, chwilowo go oślepiając co wykorzystało by uciec na podłogę. Przy okazji wdeptując w zużytą pieluchę, przez co rozniosło w trakcie ucieczki po całym pokoju swoje odchody.

\- Uwaga, tam pobiegł!! - Krzyknął Donnik wskazując stół w rogu pokoju, gdzie biegł bryłkowiec. Przebierał łapami szybko, jak jakiś hart na polowaniu, a nie zwierzak co wcina glebę i kamienie. Na przeszkodzie chcieli mu stanąć Anders i Sebastian, ale nie zauważyli się wzajemnie i walnęli się głowami. Zwierzątko bez problemu przeskoczyło przez leżących mężczyzn, i gwałtownie skręcając pobiegło wzdłuż ściany w kierunku drzwi. Na szczęście te zamknęli przed wyzwaniem, więc bryłkowiec nie miał drogi ucieczki.

\- Zaraz go złapię! -Krzyknęli jednocześnie Varric i Carver. Krasnolud rzucił się ślizgiem z szeroko rozstawionymi rękami, natomiast Carver chwyciwszy pustą skrzynkę, chciał złapać bryłkowca jak w sieć rybacką. Trafił. Tylko nie w bryłkowca, a w Varrika. A siła pędu krasnoluda sprawiła, że nie zatrzymał się od razu, tylko jeszcze obalił młodego Hawke.

Naraz zaświeciło niebieskie światło, gdy Fenris przywołał swoje lyrium do działania. Jego uderzenia pięścią zostawiło dziurę w ścianie, na szerokość dłoni od ciała bryłkowca. Donnik krzyknął.

\- Uważaj!!! Chcesz skrzywdzić swoje dziecko?!

Uspokojenie elfa okazało się dużo prostszym wyzwaniem, niż mogło się wydać, bo niespodziewanie usłyszeli z góry krzyk pełen furii. Wszyscy zamilkli, nawet bryłkowiec przestał hasać i zastygł w bezruchu.

\- Ja wam dam urządzać takie harce i swawole!! Jak wezmę miotłę, to łby porozbijam. - Rozległ się głos kobiecej wściekłości, która tym większa im więcej liczy sobie lat. A ta musiała pamiętać czasy Czwartej Plagi, sądząc po natężeniu mocy groźby. Usłyszeli kroki, szybko schodzące po schodach i popatrzyli po sobie.

-Oknem, raz, raz! - Zawołał Carver i pierwszy dał sygnał do ucieczki. Reszta podążyła żwawo za nim, nawet bryłkowiec jakimś cudem został złapany przez Andersa. Zanim drzwi się otworzyły, bandy już nie było na miejscu.

...

Komendant westchnął ciężko, pocierając skronie, na których ciągle widniała blizna po oparzeniu. W słabszym świetle, nadawała jego twarzy upiornego wyglądu i sprawiała że każde słowo słuchało się z najwyższą uwagą. Nie żeby bez niej nie słuchali, ale to jeszcze potęgowało wrażenie. 

\- No dobra młody. Jak mam rozumieć, wtedy też pojawiła się następna osoba co? Nasz drogi rudzielec, jak to powiedział mój znajomy, chodzący browar. - Spojrzał na drugą osobę, która siedziała w pokoju, bardzo starając się nie zasnąć. Albo też walczyła z kacem, co nie było u niej niczym nowym. - No Oghren? Który ze swoich specyfików podałeś tym ignorantom? Ten sam co ostatnio w Orzammarze? 

Rudowłosy krasnolud nie wytrzymał i beknął cicho, najwyraźniej wyczerpując swój limit powagi na to spotkanie. Jego towarzysze popatrzyli to na niego, to na komendanta z przerażeniem, jednak dowódca tylko machnął ręką.

\- Jo, komendancie choć nie do końca. W końcu kawalerski to nie byle co, więc musiało być coś ekstra.

\- Więc gadaj co to było za "ekstra" jak to nazwałeś. I jak już musisz bekać, to rób to do rękawa a nie papiery mi opluwaj, do ciężkiej cholery.

Oghren podrapał się po głowie, potem po brodzie, a na końcu po miejscu w którym plecy kończą swoją szlachetną nazwę. Zrobił minę jakby chciał splunąć, ale wzrok dowódcy powstrzymał go od popełnienia błędu. 

\- No w sumie, to nie był nic niezwykłego. Parę autorskich domieszek i schematów...


End file.
